In the field of communication technology, mobile terminals such as smart mobile phones, tablet computers and wearable devices are widely used, so various APP (abbreviation of Application) applications used for smart terminals emerge as the times require, and a large number of solutions emerge around the APP applications, where most of the APP applications are required to upload local data to a server via a network, and record updated terminal user information.
At present, due to limitations of factors such as network and hardware, most of the APPs of the smart terminals adopt an upload manner in a C/S (Client/Server) mode, an HTTP (Hypertext transfer protocol) mode or a WIFI mode when uploading the data, and these manners do not consider particularity of the terminal and network traffic, and do not consider a condition of resource occupancy either, and thus easily result in a failure of data upload. By taking a game APP as an example, the APP application is started after a player clicks an icon of the APP, a game interaction with the player is started, at the same time, player information is collected at a back stage to be uploaded to the server, since network resources are to be occupied to upload the data, when the network is congested, an action of uploading the data inevitably influences a game process at a front stage, which results in a game screen played unsmoothly and influences user experience, and when a circumstance where the APP application is shut down abnormally, the data being uploaded cannot be uploaded in time, which easily causes data loss. Obviously, this has a comparatively large impact on the APP application required to collect APP using behaviors of the users.